


Let It Hurt

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let it hurt-Rascal Flatts (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Let It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Let it hurt-Rascal Flatts (Pandora)

Bumblebee smiles as he walks into the Autobot base. The recent battle put him against his bondmate but their normal sparring matches ended with another mech coming into it. His spark calls out to the other half but finds nothing but ghost pulses of the one it’s known for so long. Bumblebee screams out as he walks into his quarters. The memory of his bondmates bright optics burning as the mech’s sword appears through his chest. He falls to his knees as the sobs rack his frame. 

The Autobots took his bondmate away from him. Why would they? His bondmate was a Decepticon. Bumblebee punches the floor in anger. The mech was going to pay for taking away his bonded.


	2. Here I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am-Bryan Adams (Pandora)

Bumblebee onlines to the feeling of someone in his quarters. Doorwings perk up as he feels the field of the other mech mesh with his. 

“Bumblebee,” the mech says, quietly at first then a little louder. 

“Barricade?” Bumblebee looks into the darkness. Doorwings raise on the other mech’s back. 

“I belong with you,” the mech says, optics not red as they were but ice blue. “Come with me.”

“I can’t,” Bumblebee frowns. 

“Bee, the Autobots killed me, we could go somewhere far away from them and live on our own,” the mech says. 

“You’re not Barricade.”

“I used to be, my spark is the same as it was,” the mech steps closer to the berth, black and white paint like Barricade’s. “I am Prowl now though. I am your bondmate. Primus allowed me to come back for you.”

Bumblebee grabs the familiar mech around the waist, burying his face into the others chest. The spark hums under the chest plates.


End file.
